


Cupid

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, happy birthday iwa-chan, oikawa is filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa has a birthday surprise for Iwaizumi, and it's definitely a surprise, if anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid

Iwaizumi wakes up with Oikawa’s mouth on his cock and his fingers on his thigh.

His first instinct is to push him off and hit him—‘What the hell are you doing, Shittykawa, it’s nine o’clock in the morning’—except then Oikawa drags his lips up the shaft to the head and sucks, hard, enveloping as much as he can in his mouth, and Iwaizumi loses all resolve to do anything but moan.

“Fuck,” he groans, tangling his fingers into Oikawa’s hair by instinct. Oikawa hums with appreciation and the vibrations send tingles down Iwaizumi’s spine, making his toes curl. He nips at the skin, making Iwaizumi’s body quiver. His head was still groggy and his eyes still felt tired from sleep and every movement just made him even more pliant. “H-Holy shit.”

Oikawa releases Iwaizumi’s cock with a ‘pop’, an annoyingly large grin on his face. “Enjoying yourself?” he asks, languidly stroking him still. Oikawa’s face was flushed, his hair already messed, lips swollen and slick with saliva.

His fingers tighten around Iwaizumi’s cock and he begins to pump him more swiftly. That teasing, eager expression never changed. Iwaizumi looks away, one hand going to cover his mouth. “What are you doing?”

He looks back just for a moment to see Oikawa descending on his cock again. “Getting you off?” Oikawa would answer the question with another question, laughing. And then his lips would fit back around Iwaizumi’s cock and—Oh, he could forgive how insufferable he was if he kept doing _this_.

Oikawa’s tongue circles around the head, lowering itself to suck occasionally. Oikawa would be making the lewdest noises, slurping loudly and moaning around his cock, a show just for Iwaizumi. One of his hands return to Iwaizumi’s shaft, hot and sweaty, and begins to get him off again. He can’t help but buck his hips into the touch; Oikawa was good at this. He was absolutely filthy, with no shame when it came to taking Iwaizumi deep in his throat and then releasing him mere seconds later to hear him groan.

And when he does just that, Iwaizumi grabs onto his hair and tugs, hard, in protest. “Oh my god,” he’d gasp at the cool air hitting his cock, inch by inch as Oikawa slides off him.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whines, looking so incredibly lewd in that moment. On his knees for Iwaizumi, his own cock in one hand and Iwaizumi’s in the other, his whole body red from the heat. He nuzzles against Iwaizumi’s cock like a cat, swiping his tongue lightly over the skin. That asshole.

“What?” Iwaizumi answers gruffly, panting.

Oikawa would shut his eyes, blow a little puff of air over Iwaizumi, then hold tightly onto Iwaizumi’s hips. “Happy birthday.”

And then Oikawa would take him, right into his mouth. Iwaizumi’s eyes water and it takes all of his control not to thrust up into that warm, wet heat. His cock hits the back of Oikawa’s throat and he can hear Oikawa moaning, struggling to breathe underneath him, but he only continues to suck.

Oikawa strokes Iwaizumi’s hips, urging him on, and he does, immediately, thrusting into that wetness that he loved so much. Oikawa takes to his fucking well, shutting his eyes and gasping with every movement of his hips. There was drool all over his chin, and his usually wispy hair was matted to his forehead. He looked debauched. He looked fucked. The thought made Iwaizumi’s heart race.

Oikawa says something, with Iwaizumi’s cock still inside his mouth, but the tremors make his muscles tighten and his chest heave. “O-Oikawa—Tooru,” he’d whimper, an embarrassing noise, and Oikawa would suck as hard as he could hearing his name. “Holy shit, f-fuck, I’m going to, I’m—”

And that bastard, Oikawa, pulls back just in time for him to come. He does it all over his face and Oikawa loves it, moaning happily when white strings hit his face. He laps some of it up with his tongue and Iwaizumi must think it tastes disgusting, but Oikawa is content, still gasping from being so utterly fucked.

“How perverted, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa coos. Iwaizumi shoots him a pitiful glare. He can’t muster the energy when, in truth, that was absolutely incredible. And despicable, on Oikawa’s part.

He takes in the sight of Oikawa then, covered in his come, a wicked smile on his face. “You started it,” Iwaizumi would shoot back, his reply nothing more than a grumble.

Oikawa climbs onto his lap, brushing against his cock as he finds a comfortable spot there. His arms wrap around Iwaizumi’s shoulders and he leans in to kiss him. Iwaizumi meets him halfway, and no matter how many times they kiss, Iwaizumi swears there’s butterflies in his stomach every time.

There’s a bitter taste in Oikawa’s mouth that he identifies as his own, but it doesn’t deter him from pressing their mouths together. They fit so nicely together. It annoyed him at times, but the fact that he was madly in love with Oikawa was undeniable. Oikawa tangles his fingers into his hair and smiles against his lips, their kiss moving slow and steady.

Iwaizumi wastes no time in slipping Oikawa’s pants and boxers down so he can get at him. “What do you want me to do?” he asks, stroking his thighs slowly. He has no idea why he’s doing this. It’s his birthday after all, not Oikawa’s—but it just feels right.

Oikawa contemplates for a moment, resting his head against Iwaizumi’s shoulder. He presses a light kiss to his neck. “There’s lube in the drawer.” As always.

Iwaizumi lets out a choked noise but nods quickly, reaching over to catch the knob of the drawer. He rummages around for a moment then pulls out the lube. It smells like vanilla, which is the exact opposite of what Iwaizumi thinks of when he looks at his devilish, sickeningly cute boyfriend.

He pours it over his fingers. Way more than necessary, but Oikawa is already squirming at the sight. “You’re so impatient,” Iwaizumi grumbles, but he has so much affection for him that his heart feels like it’s going to burst.

“You’re just slow,” Oikawa quips, but when his retort turns into a gasp when Iwaizumi’s finger prods at his entrance. It moves in easily, the copious amounts of lube certainly helping. Inside him is hot and tight, a different feeling than his mouth but no less wonderful. Oikawa bucks his hips upwards and tries to ride his finger. It’s a bit pitiful, but Iwaizumi complies gladly, thrusting his finger to meet him. “I-Iwa…” His breath is hot against Iwaizumi’s skin.

Oikawa’s still rubbing against him—even when he’s needy for Iwaizumi’s touch, he’s still a tease—and his cock slowly springs back to life as Oikawa’s cries turn into words. “Come on, more, more, put in another finger, c-come on, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi wants to roll his eyes, but their cocks touch and he finds himself just as desperate. “Fine, fine.” He puts in another finger, stretching him out a bit more. Oikawa moans, and he’s shifting wildly on Iwaizumi’s lap, knocking their cocks together and continuing to thrust against Iwaizumi’s fingers. Oikawa is a handful, if anything, but he’s a damned beautiful one.

He’s still sensitive from before, and he knows it won’t take him long to spill again. Especially with Oikawa panting against his ear, practically sobbing his name. He knows part of it is just a show, because that asshole knows that Iwaizumi enjoys it. But the other part of him knows that no one has ever seen Oikawa like this, no one else will ever see Oikawa like this, begging to be fucked, eyes watering and his moans sweeter than sugar.

“Fuck,” Oikawa sobs. He tightens so much around Iwaizumi’s fingers that it hurts for a moment. He does his best to press harder, deeper, leaving Oikawa to scrape his fingers down Iwaizumi’s back just to keep himself grounded on reality.

Iwaizumi feels something hot on his lap, and then Oikawa’s hands are back on him. He comes right after, fingers still deeply set in Oikawa’s ass and Oikawa leaning in for a kiss.

He falls back to the bed, shutting his eyes, drawing in sharp breaths of air. Oikawa snuggles in beside him, one arm crossing over Iwaizumi’s chest.

“Twice in half an hour.” Oikawa smiles brightly. He looks ridiculous. Half of his hair is standing up and the other is pressed to his forehead. But he’s adorable and handsome and everything that Iwaizumi begrudgingly loves. “Not bad, right?”

“Shut up,” Iwaizumi mumbles, curling around him. “You won’t be laughing later when you can’t walk.”

Oikawa shuts his eyes. “Because Iwa-chan will carry me around.”

“Absolutely not!” But they both know it’s true.

Their banter turns into silence, and then he can feel Oikawa’s breathing steady as he falls into deep sleep. Iwaizumi looks down at him. He sighs and presses a kiss to his forehead, knowing that Oikawa has been in this position switched a dozen times, pressing kisses to his face while Iwaizumi sleeps on peacefully.

He falls asleep like that too, Oikawa tucked in his arms, still sweaty and gross from sex. But he’s relaxed, satisfied, and completely and utterly in love, and he already knows that this birthday is going to be incredible.  

**Author's Note:**

> http://txv3.tumblr.com/
> 
> later:
> 
> "iwa-chan, i can't eat by myself... you'll have to feed me..."  
> "i fucked your ass, not your arm."  
> "but you also fucked my mouth."  
> "....................."
> 
> iwaizumi is weak and feeds him.


End file.
